Legenda Sumur Tua
by Neoratu
Summary: Ada sebuah legenda tentang sumur tua di kebun belakang rumah Eren. Katanya, sumur itu bisa mengabulkan permintaan. Katanya pula, ada harga yang akan diminta sebagai gantinya: jiwa sang pemohon.


Fanfiksi ini saya terjemahkan dari tulisan saya sendiri yang saya pos di akun Nherizu. Bahasa aslinya adalah bahasa Inggris, tapi fanfiksi ini sudah diterjemahkan juga ke bahasa Vietnam oleh Minh Nguyet dengan seizin saya. Jadi, kalau ada yang menemukan fanfiksi ini dalam tiga bahasa (Indonesia, Inggris, dan Vietnam), jangan khawatir. Semua itu atas sepengetahuan saya. ^^

Terima kasih untuk a1y-puff, editor saya.

 _Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin_ adalah milik Isayama Hajime. Fanfiksi ini ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan; saya tidak bermaksud melanggar hak cipta maupun mengambil keuntungan materi. Foto untuk _cover_ adalah _public domain picture_ , yang berarti milik umum.

* * *

 **Legenda Sumur Tua**

Ada sebuah legenda tentang sumur tua di kebun belakang rumah Eren. Katanya, sumur itu bisa mengabulkan permintaan. Katanya pula, ada harga yang akan diminta sebagai gantinya: jiwa sang pemohon. Ketika mendengarnya, Eren tergelak, bahkan mengolok-olok mitos itu. Benar-benar, mana mungkin, sih, itu terjadi? Sumur yang bisa mengambil jiwa manusia? Omong kosong. Ini, kan, bukan dunia dongeng?

Armin berusaha menghalanginya, dan Mikasa mencoba menghancurkan sumur itu supaya Eren tidak melakukan hal bodoh. Namun, bukan Eren namanya jika ia tidak keras kepala. Ia sukses berteriak sebelum palu besar yang digenggam Mikasa menghantam mulut sumur.

"Pertemukan aku dengan belahan jiwaku!"

Tentu saja itu bukan permohonan sungguhan. Jika Eren harus jujur, satu-satunya hal yang ia inginkan adalah mamanya hidup kembali. Namun, hal itu mustahil. Sumur itu hanyalah sumur tua belaka. Karena itu, ketika Mikasa dan Armin memarahinya, Eren dengan santai mengatakan bahwa ia hanya bercanda.

"Eren, kau tidak tahu apa yang bisa saja terjadi," kata Armin.

"Belahan jiwa itu omong kosong, kau tahu itu. Begitu juga dengan sumur itu. _Omong kosong_ ," balas Eren.

Mikasa menatap Eren dengan pandangan simpati, dan Eren pun semakin geli. Bagaimana bisa seseorang hidup di era modern tapi masih begitu naif?

Karenanya, Eren tidak memedulikan insiden itu. Ia malah tertawa kencang ketika ayahnya menghukum Mikasa karena menghancurkan sumur, sebab Eren yakin tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

Hari, bulan, dan tahun berlalu. Eren yang kini telah dewasa, sudah lupa dengan semua yang terjadi di kebun belakang rumahnya saat ia berusia lima belas tahun. Ia memasuki universitas ternama, meninggalkan kampung halaman, dan menghabiskan seluruh waktu luang dengan berpesta minum-minum, seakan tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dikerjakannya.

Sampai suatu hari, Eren bertemu dengannya. Ia adalah Levi Ackerman, pria yang sepuluh tahun lebih tua, tapi tetap terlalu muda untuk dipanggil "Profesor". Meski begitu, Levi tetaplah seorang profesor, dan Eren rela melakukan apa pun untuk bisa bergabung dengan kelas khusus yang diajar Levi. Tentu saja, ketika Eren benar-benar serius berusaha, ia pasti berhasil. Tidak perlu waktu lama sampai Eren sukses mendekati Levi.

"Aku tidak pernah percaya akan cinta sampai aku bertemu denganmu, Profesor," kata Eren suatu hari. Ia berbaring terlentang di tempat tidur, di sebelah tubuh telanjang Levi. Eren tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang terdengar gombal seperti itu, tapi ia bersungguh-sungguh. Apa yang ia rasakan untuk Levi adalah cinta, dan ia memilih mati daripada tidak pernah bisa mengatakannya.

"Bocah sepertimu tahu apa tentang cinta?"

"Yang kutahu, cinta adalah kau. Dan sejujurnya itu membuatku takut."

Levi mengangkat sebelah alis. Eren tersenyum, berpikir seandainya belahan jiwa benar-benar ada, ia tidak akan keberatan jika Levilah yang menjadi pasangannya.

Pikiran itu membuatnya membeku. Ia bangkit ke posisi duduk dengan dahi mengernyit, menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Levi.

"Ah, tidak," jawab Eren, meski itu bohong. Hanya saja, sekeras apa pun Eren berusaha mengingat-ingat, ia tetap tidak bisa menangkap apa sebenarnya yang terasa salah. Pada akhirnya ia kembali mengubah posisi, membiarkan Levi menimpa tubuhnya, dan membuka bibir untuk menyambut ciuman-ciuman Levi.

Sekali lagi, ia melupakan tentang belahan jiwa.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja, pada suatu hari, Levi menghilang. Ia pergi jauh tanpa berkata apa-apa, selamanya.

Pandangan Eren terpatri pada batu nisan yang membisu. Berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk menyangkal apa yang telah terjadi hari ini—upacara pemakaman Levi. Karena ... bagaimana bisa Levi tidak memberi tahu Eren tentang penyakitnya? Bukankah ia tahu seberapa dalam Eren mencintainya? Mungkinkah Levi hanya mempermainkan perasaan Eren?

Tidak ada yang bisa menjawab Eren. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang hubungan mereka—tidak seorang pun, karena mungkin ... Levi telah merencanakan semua ini.

"Eren, apa kauingat sumur itu?" Armin bertanya pada suatu siang, sebulan setelah kepergian Levi, di saat Eren mulai takut ia tidak akan sanggup lagi untuk hidup. Kenyataan bahwa Levi sudah berbohong padanya terus mendera tanpa ampun.

"Sumur? Su ..."

Dan begitulah, Eren tersadar. Sumur tua yang bisa mengabulkan permintaan dan mencabut jiwa pemohonnya sebagai harga. Pun begitulah Eren mengerti semuanya.

Eren tergelak. Tertawa hingga menangis, dan sampai suaranya tidak lagi keluar. Sepanjang waktu, Armin memandanginya dengan sabar, menunggu.

"Aku memohon untuk dipertemukan dengan belahan jiwaku," kata Eren.

"Aku tahu."

"Balasannya, sumur itu mengambil jiwaku."

Armin mengerutkan dahi tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Sumur itu memberiku seorang belahan jiwa, tapi ketika ia mati, bagian dari diriku juga mati. Karena apalah artinya sebelah jiwa tanpa pasangannya, Armin?"

"Eren, itu hanya legenda. Dulu kau tidak mempercayainya."

"Sedangkan dulu kaupercaya," kata Eren. "Tapi itu tidak penting lagi, karena Levi sudah tiada."

Armin tampak terkejut, mungkin karena Eren tidak pernah menceritakan tentang hubungannya dengan Levi. Mungkin sedari tadi Armin tidak tahu Levilah yang Eren maksud. Namun, sungguh, itu tidak penting. Tidak ada yang penting lagi dalam hidup Eren.

Levi telah pergi, membawa napas Eren bersamanya.

Kini, hanya reruntuhan sumur tua di kebun belakang rumah orangtua Eren yang masih tersisa.

 **~Fin~**

Terima kasih sudah membaca. :D


End file.
